I Do Or I Don't
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: NOW COMPLETE. It's the day of Sam's wedding to Stuart. Can Phil make her realise that she's making the BIGGEST mistake of her life? Plz r&R luv Gemz xx
1. The Morning After the Night Before

I Do Or I Don't?

Chapter 1- The Morning After The Night Before

It was the day of Sam Nixon's wedding to Stuart Turner. They had managed to patch things up after the miscarriage and Stuart walked out on her. During this time, she turned to Phil for comfort. They were brought closer together by their trip to Romania when they ended up sleeping together. Sam and Phil had tried to make a go of their relationship after Romania but she didn't want to be left high and dry if Phil did run off with another woman. After her 3 week break she patched things up with Stuart and they were now engaged.

It was about 7 o'clock in the morning and the sun was already out, casting its light through the hotel window. Lying in the bed were Sam and Phil Hunter. She had gone out for her hen night with her daughter Abi and two of her closest friends, Jo and Gina. They started off in a pub and then moved on to a nightclub. Phil just 'happened' to turn up in the same bar as the girls. As the girls began to get more and more drunk, Sam started flirting with Phil and eventually invited him back to her hotel room. One thing led to another and they ended up sleeping together. Deep down, she knew that it was Phil that she wanted to be with. She wasn't sure that she could give it another chance. At about 7:15, Sam began to stir, she turned around and saw Phil looking at her. 'Morning gorgeous,' Phil said and kissed Sam's forehead.

Sam immediately jumped out of bed and put on a dressing gown. She went across the room to open the curtains. 'So are you going to go through with this farce of a wedding?' Phil asked.

'Stop it, Phil. Whatever me and you did have is finished, it's over Phil. You can't stop me from marrying Stuart, last night was a mistake,' Sam replied.

'You could've fooled me last night in the club. It was you coming onto me, you can't deny that,' Phil said.

'Just go will you Phil,' Sam replied, a bit more forcefully.

'Fine, just remeber that I'll always be here, Sam. As long as I'm around, you'll always be wondering what might've been. You'll always be thinking about what would've happened if me and you had stayed together. The only reason you patched things up with Stuart is because you wanted to forget all the feelings you had for me,' Phil said as he finished getting dressed.

'There was still a part of me that had feelings for Stuart, I know he walked away from me after the miscarriage but I've forgiven him for that. We're back together and nothing you do or say now is going to stop me marrying Stuart,' Sam replied.

Sam was stood by the window looking out on the view. 'Please Sam, just look at me and tell me that you don't feel the same about me,' Phil said.

Sam turned around to face Phil. 'I don't love you Phil, not anymore,' She said, turning her back on Phil, she didn't want him to see the tears that were beginning to show in her eyes. 'Just go, Phil.'

'Fine,' Phil replied and slammed the hotel door shut.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the other side of Sun Hill, Stuart had just woken up. He couldn't believe that the day had finally arrivd. Sam was finally going to be his wife, soon he'd have no reason to be jealous of Sam's friendship with Phil. He knew that once they were married, any feelings Sam did have for Phil would vanish, or so he thought.

Stuart went downstairs to put the kettle on. He made himself a cup of tea. His brother, Callum entered the living room. 'Morning bruv,' He said.

'Morning,' Stuart replied.

'Any nerves?' Callum asked.

'None at all, I know Sam won't let me down,' Stuart said.

'I hope so, you've bagged a good'un there, don't let her down,' Callum said.

'I won't, I promise,' Stuart replied.


	2. Love vs Lust

Chapter 2- Love vs. Lust.

Sam was still stood by the hotel window. The tears were still filling her eyes after telling Phil to go. She knew that she didn't want to marry Stuart. Although she said she'd forgiven Stuart for walking out on her after the miscarriage, she hadn't. She was absolutely devastated by the loss of the baby, Abi always hated being an only child and she knew that she would've liked a little brother or sister. Same heard a knock at the hotel door. She wiped the tears away 'Come in!' She called.

Abi, Jo and Gina entered. 'How are you feeling?' Abi said and went over to hug her Mum.

'I think I'm still feeling the after-effects of last night,' Sam replied.

'We've come prepared,' Jo said and handed Sam some asprin.

'Thanks for this,' Sam replied.

'Come on lets get your hair sorted,' Abi said and sat Sam down in front of the mirror.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuart was now getting his wedding suit on. His brother had agreed to be his best man; he wasn't the most popular member of the relief so he hadn't asked any of them. Most of the relief were only going for Sam; they didn't like Stuart because he was so cocky and arrogant. They had no idea what Sam saw in him.

Stuart had even invited Phil to their wedding. He knew that what had gone on between him and Sam after they had split was now over and he had no reason to think that Phil would try and take Sam away from him.

'Are you getting nervous?' Callum asked.

'Just a bit,' Stuart admitted.

'There's no shame in being nervous just before your wedding day,' Callum said.

'I wasn't nervous when you asked this morning, but the nerves just kick in when the moment come closer. She will turn up won't she?' Stuart asked.

'If Sam loves you bruv, then she will turn up and you'll live happily ever after,' Callum replied.

'Thanks for that,' Stuart said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abi had just finished doing Sam's hair; she had made it all curly. Abi had piled it up and fixed Sam's hair in place with the tiara. She had left a few strands of her hair down for effect. She admired herself in the mirror. 'You look gorgeous, Mum. If Stuart doesn't realise what he's got, then he's a massive fool,' Abi remarked.

'Thanks Abi,' Sam replied.

All the time that Abi had been sat there doing her hair, Sam had been thinking. She wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing marrying Stuart, or whether she would be better off with Phil. When she split up with Phil, she knew that she felt the same about him but she was scared. Scared that he would walk out on her, like he'd done with so many other women in the past. She knew that she hadn't really given him a chance to prove how much he'd changed, for her. Stuart had walked out on her when he discovered that she was carrying his baby and that really devestated her. She wasn't entirely sure that she could trust him 100.

'Anyone want a cuppa? 'Sam asked.

'Yeah, I'll go and get some,' Gina replied and left the hotel room.

A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. 'Who is it?'

Phil then entered the room. 'I need to talk to you Sam,' He said.

'Please Phil, just leave it be. I've got nothing to say to you,' Sam replied.

'You heard her Phil so just back off,' Abi chipped in.

'Just five minutes and then I'll go,' Phil pleaded.

'OK,' Sam replied. 'Abi, Jo, can you leave us to it please,'

They both nodded. Jo left the room but Abi stopped in front of Sam. 'I hope you know what you're doing,'

Sam nodded. 'I know what I'm doing Abi,'

She watched her daughter leave before turning to Phil. 'Just say what you've come to say and go, in case you hadn't realised I'm supposed to be getting married today,'

'I love you Sam, don't marry Stuart, marry me instead,' Phil replied.

'Have you lost the plot? I will never be able to trust you again and I love Stuart,' Sam said.

'Then if you really love Stuart, why did you sleep with me last night?' Phil asked.

'I was drunk, it was a mistake, a stupid, stupid mistake,' Sam replied.

'Sam please,' Phil begged.

He leant across and kiss Sam on the lips. Sam kissed him back but suddenly pulled away. 'This is all wrong. It's my wedding day, I can't do this,' she said.

'I'm just trying to show you how much I love you,' Phil said, feeling slightly hurt.

'Look don't do this Phil, please. Your five minutes are up. Just go,' Sam replied. She didn't look at Phil when she spoke.

Phil went to walk towards the door. 'Goodbye Sam,' He said and closed the door on his way out. As soon as Sam heard the door close, she collapsed into the chair next to her dressing table in floods of tears.


	3. Get Me To the Church On Time

Chapter 3- Will she or won't she?

Abi, Jo and Gina were congregated in the bar, all of them were wondering why Phil had gone to see Sam in the first place. None of them knew about the relationship Sam and Phil had, they'd had suspicions but because Sam and Phil never went public, their suspicions were never proved. Abi noticed Phil come out of one of the lifts and nudged Jo. 'What was that for?' She asked indignantly.

Abi pointed towards Phil. 'Sam's obviously finished with him,' Jo remarked.

'Shall we go back up there?' Gina asked.

Abi and Jo both nodded. They got in the lift and pressed the button for the second floor. They reached the second floor and got out of the lift. 'You two just wait out here, I'll go and see if Mum's OK,' Abi said.

Gina and Jo nodded in agreement and watched as Abi went to into Sam's hotel. She was now stood by the hotel window again, looking out at the view. 'Mum,' Abi said.

Sam quickly wiped away the tears that were still in her eyes and turned round to face Abi. 'What did Phil want then?' Abi asked.

'He just wanted to wish me luck,' Sam lied.

'Are you sure that was all he wanted?' Abi asked.

'He's just told me that he's fallen in love with me,' Sam replied.

'And?' Abi asked.

'And nothing, I love Stuart and soon I'm gonna be his wife. Nothing's ever going to happen between me and Phil,' Sam replied.

'Good,' Abi said as she gave her Mum a hug. 'He'll only do to you what he's done to every woman before, hurt you and leave you high and dry.'

Gina and Jo entered the room just in time to witness this touching mother-daughter moment. 'You OK Sam?' Jo asked.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Sam replied.

'Come on lets get you sorted,' Gina said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuart and his brother were now in the sitting room; Stuart was pacing up and down the room, evoking a huge amount of amusement from his brother. 'Will you stop pacing Stuart, you're making me nervous and I'm not the one getting married,' Callum remarked.

'I can't help being nervous can I?' Stuart snapped.

'What have you got to be nervous about? From what you've already told me, Sam will turn up and she'll marry you. She loves you bruv, anyone can see that,' Callum replied calmly.

They heard a horn beep outside the house. 'Cars here,' Callum said.

'Come on then, let's get this show on the road,' Stuart replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam was stood by the hotel window again, thinking about everything that Phil said to her. She couldn't decide whether it was Stuart she wanted or Phil. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop herself from dwelling on what could've happened if she and Phil hadn't gone their separate ways. She was wearing a lovely figure-hugging ivory gown that went all the way down to the floor. It also had a long train as well.

Someone knocked at the door of her room. 'Come in!' Sam called.

It was Abi. 'Wow, Mum. You look gorgeous,' she said.

'Thanks Abi, you don't look too bad yourself,' Sam replied.

Abi was then followed by Jo and Gina. Jo had chosen a deep purple dress, Gina had chosen a pale lilac strappy number and Abi had picked a strapless red dress.

'The limo's waiting outside,' Gina said.

Sam took a deep breath and turned towards her bridesmaids. 'Let's go then,' she said as she picked up her bouquet of white roses from the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stuart was stood at the front of the church, waiting for his bride to turn up. He was facing towards the guests. Almost all the station had turned, not for Stuart. Sam had been their colleague for longer and they'd come to watch _her_ get married. Callum approached his brother. 'She'll be here, don't panic,' Callum said.

'I hope so,' Stuart replied.

Phil had now taken his seat in the congregation. He couldn't believe that Sam didn't feel the same way about him. In the end, it was her decision and he couldn't force her to feel something that she quite clearly didn't.

Sam's limo pulled up outside the church. Jack was waiting outside the church for them as he had agreed to give Sam away. They got out of the car and Jack approached all four of them. 'You look lovely Sam,' Jack said.

'Thanks, 'Sam replied.

'Are you ready?' Jack asked.

'As I'll ever be,' Sam said.

'Good luck Mum,' Abi said as she kissed her Mum's cheek.

'Thanks Abi, let's go,' Sam said as they approached the door of the church.

The wedding march began as Sam entered the church with Jack with her bridesmaids in tow. Phil was absolutely blown away; he couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked. He was just so gutted that he wasn't in Stuart's position now. Stuart turned to the door of the church, he saw Sam walking towards him and all his nerves left him. Sam's bridesmaids took up their designated seats and Sam took Stuart's hand and the vicar began the ceremony.

'Do you Stuart Louis Turner take Samantha Caroline Nixon to be your lawful wedded wife?'

Stuart turned towards Sam and smiled. 'I do,' he said.

'And do you Samantha Caroline Nixon take Stuart Louis Turner to be your lawful wedded husband?'

'I do,' Sam smiled at Stuart.

'Now before we go on,' the vicar said. 'I must ask if anyone here knows any reason why these two should not be joined in marriage, then you must declare it now.'

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds. Before someone stood up and shouted: 'No!'

**Ooh, cliffhanger!! So if you want to know who's shouted, press the big blue button and review luv Gemz xx **


	4. The BIG confrontation

Chapter 4- The Big confrontation.

'No!' Phil shouted.

Sam turned around and saw Phil stood up, the shock was obvious on her face, she was obviously scared about what he was going to say.

'Do you…' the vicar started.

'Yes, I do,' Phil interrupted. 'Last night Sam slept with me!'

Everyone in the congregation started muttering. Stuart turned to face Sam

'Sam,' Stuart said in complete disbelief. 'Tell me you didn't.'

Sam didn't reply. Stuart looked at Phil and then looked back at Sam. 'Did you sleep with Phil?' Stuart asked, now raising his voice.

Sam slowly nodded her head. Gasps came from the congregation, none more noticeable than Jo and Abi. 'Is there somewhere more private where we can talk?' Sam asked the vicar.

The vicar let Sam, Stuart and Phil into the vestry so that they could talk. The guests were all starting to get up to leave, convinced that there was going to be no wedding after what Phil had just said.

'My mum and Phil Hunter,' Abi was saying to Jo. 'I can't believe her sometimes.'

'I can't believe it either, Abi. I mean we all used to watch the sexual tension between those two grow over the years. I never, ever thought it would turn out like this,' Jo replied.

'Typical Phil though, he couldn't stand to see Mum happy and he just ruined that for her,' Abi said.

'Someone should stay here for then Sam comes out,' Gina replied.

'We will,' Abi and Jo said together.

'I'm off to the reception, not that there should be one. It's a shame to let all that good food go to waste,' Gina said as she left the church.

In the vestry, tempers were beginning to flare up. 'You slept with Phil Hunter!' Stuart was saying. 'What happened did he seduce you?'

'That doesn't matter,' Sam replied.

'Yes, it does matter Sam. We were just about to get married and you wrecked any chance of that happening by sleeping with Phil,' Stuart said.

'Can I say something?' Phil asked.

'No!' Sam and Stuart shouted.

'I still love you Sam, and I know that you still feel the same for me. If you really loved Stuart, you wouldn't have come on to me last night,' Phil replied.

'Have you got shit for brains Phil, I said shut up,' Stuart shouted.

'She came onto me last night, Stu, she was flirting with me all night,' Phil said.

Stuart totally lost it at this point and pinned Phil up against the wall. 'You're lying Phil,'

'No, he isn't Stuart,' Sam said.

Stuart relinquished his grip on Phil and turned to face Sam. 'What are you talking about?'

'I came onto Phil last night; I was flirting with him all night. He could've quite easily given me the brush off but he didn't, he wanted it just as much as me. I was drunk, it was no more than a one-night-stand. I didn't know Phil was going to…' Sam stopped

'Going to what? Confess he's still in love you? Forget it Sam I'm not buying any of this, I'm going,' Stuart replied and walked out of the vestry.

'Sam please hear me out,' Phil said as he stepped forward.

'Save it Phil, you've done enough damage for toady don't you think?' Sam replied and watched Phil follow Stuart's lead and left Sam in the vestry, alone.

She'd lost the two people closest to her and now she didn't know what to do. Deep down, she knew that marrying Stuart would've been a mistake. In a way, she was glad that Phil had told everyone about last night. She wanted to go after Phil, try and reason with him but she wasn't sure how he'd react. Would he believe her now? After all that she'd just said.


	5. I Love You

Chapter 5- I Love You

Sam exited the vestry and saw Abi and Jo waiting for her. 'Are you OK, Mum?' Abi asked and approached her Mum to give her a hug.

'I'm fine Abi; Phil Hunter has just ruined what was supposed to be the best day of my life by admitting that we slept together last night,' Sam replied.

'Stupid question really, I'm sorry Mum, I didn't mean it,' Abi said apologetically and she went towards the exit of the church.

'Look don't worry about it Abi,' Sam called after her.

'How did you manage it then?' Jo asked.

'After you guys left last night, we got talking; I was flirting with him and invited him back to the hotel room. We had a brief relationship after me and Stuart split up the first time, after the miscarriage. I finished things because I was scared, scared of what could happen if we took things any further. I didn't want to lose him as a mate so I dumped him. Me and Stuart patched things up soon after that,' Sam replied.

'I never thought you and Phil would ever get it together. I mean we used to watch you flirting all the time but we thought nothing would ever come to anything,' Jo said.

'It was absolutely unavoidable. We worked together a lot and got closer as a result. It was inevitable that the sexual tension between us would explode eventually. We were on a job in Romania after the miscarriage; we got shot at and were forced to seek refuge in a B&B. That was when we realised that we could become more than just friends,' Sam replied.

'Look do you want to go to the reception?' Jo asked.

'No, you go, I want some time to think things through,' Sam replied.

Abi re-entered the church at this point. 'Phil's still outside Mum, he says he won't go until he's spoken to you,' she said.

'Look you two go off to the reception, I'll be OK,' Sam replied.

Sam walked towards the church exit with Abi and Jo. 'Are you sure you don't want me to stay?' Abi asked.

'I'll be fine, Abi. I can cope with him,' Sam replied and let Abi kiss her on the cheek.

Jo hugged Sam as she went past. 'Good luck, hun,' she said and got into one of the cars.

Phil was sat on a bench near the church and saw Abi and Jo get into one of the cars. He knew that Sam was now in there on her own. He was just about to get up when he saw her emerge from the church. 'Sam,' He said as she approached him.

'Phil,' Sam replied.

'I need to talk to you. I'm not saying that you've got to believe everything that I say, all I'm asking for is for you to hear me out,' Phil said.

'OK, I guess you deserve at least one chance to explain yourself,' Sam replied.

'Can we go for a walk?' Phil asked.

Sam nodded and Phil got up and started to walk beside her. 'Why did you say what you did in there?' She asked.

'Because I knew that you'd regret going through with the ceremony. I couldn't stand to see someone I love and care for do something that I know that she didn't want. I had to say something Sam; the guilt would've torn me apart. Seeing you married to him and knowing that it wasn't what you wanted,' Phil replied.

'Maybe it wasn't what I wanted but you didn't have to blurt it out in front of the whole relief,' Sam said.

'There wasn't another option. If there was I'd have taken it,' Phil replied, he cupped Sam's face in his hands. 'I love you Sam, more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world. I know Abi's probably saying that I only done it because I didn't want to see you happy with someone else but I didn't. I love you too much to do anything to hurt you Sam. Why don't you just admit that you feel the same about me?'

Sam stood in front of Phil, shocked. She'd heard Phil say 'I love you' to her before, but she didn't know how much he meant it. Now she did and now she just felt guilty, guilty for walking away from him when he'd shown her how much he cared.


	6. Back Together?

**This is the last chapter of this particular fic so thankx a lot 2 all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. Jus review for me once more please!!!!!**

Chapter 6- Back Together?

Sam's face was still cupped in Phil's hands. 'Do you _really_ mean it?' She finally asked.

'I've never meant anything so much in my life. I have loved you from the first moment you came to Sun Hill,' Phil replied.

They took a walk down by the Thames. 'All that stuff you said this morning, did you mean it when you said that you didn't love me?' Phil asked.

Sam stopped walking and turned to face Phil. 'Do you want me to be honest?' She replied.

'Yes,' Phil said.

'OK then,' Sam replied and sat down on a bench, Phil sat down beside her. 'No, I didn't mean any of it. I was flirting with you all last night, I could've quite easily ignored you in that nightclub last night but I didn't. We slept together Phil, and if I'm honest, even though I was supposed to be marrying Stuart, I wanted it to happen. And when you asked me whether I felt the same about you, I just thought it would be easier to pretend that I didn't feel the same. When I finished things with you, I was scared, scared of how I felt. I didn't want to start something with you and lose you as a friend if we did split up. I thought getting away from the station for 3 weeks would clear my head. But it didn't, all I could think about was you and what a big mistake I'd made ending things with you. I love you Phil, more than I've ever loved Stuart.

Phil leant forwards and kissed Sam softly on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around Phil's neck. They both pulled away and looked at each other, their eyes full of lust for the other. 'Shall we go back to the hotel?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, come on lets go,' Sam replied.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Phil arrived back at the hotel in a taxi. Abi was outside, obviously getting some fresh air when she saw the taxi pull up. She saw Sam and Phil get out and went over to speak to her Mum. 'So what's happening with you two then?' She asked.

Phil put his arms around Sam's waist. 'We're together Abi,' Sam replied.

'Ohhh,' Abi said.

'Aren't you going to congratulate us?' Sam asked.

'Congratulations, 'Abi said.

'Thanks Abi,' Phil replied. 'Come on Sam, let's go.'

Phil held out his hand to Sam, she took it and they went into the hotel. They went up to the room and closed the door. 'I've got something else for you,' Phil said once the door was shut.

'Go on,' Sam replied.

Phil pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Sam. She opened it and saw some tickets. 'Are these?' Sam asked.

'Two tickets to the Caribbean leaving tomorrow. I've been thinking, I don't want to lose you. Sam, will you marry me?' Phil replied.

'Are you serious?' Sam asked.

'Course I'm serious, so come on what's the answer?' Phil replied.

'The answer's yes Phil. Of course I'll marry you, 'Sam said and Phil picked her up and spun her around.

'Come on,' Sam said once Phil finally put her down. 'I've got to get out of this.'

'I'll wait outside,' Phil replied and kissed Sam softly on the lips before leaving.

About half an hour later, Sam emerged from the hotel room. Phil was pacing up and down the corridor, his face lit up when Sam came out. 'You look nice babe,' Phil said and kissed Sam on the cheek.

'Thanks Phil,' Sam replied. 'Let's go downstairs and show our faces.'

Phil took Sam's hand as they walked down the stairs into the bar. They could see Stuart and his brother, Callum getting drunk at the bar. Stuart turned around and noticed Sam and Phil; he immediately got off the barstool and went for Sam and Phil. 'Well, here they are. The slag and the marriage wrecker,' he said.

'Hold on a sec, I didn't wreck anyone's marriage,' Phil replied.

'If you hadn't slept with _her_, me and Sam would be married by now,' Stuart spat.

'And instead, me and Sam are getting married,' Phil said.

That shut Stuart up. 'You still loved him didn't you?' Stuart asked Sam.

Sam just nodded her head. 'I'm sorry Stuart,' she finally said.

'Just don't do anything, don't say anything. Nothing you say now will make me feel any better, I loved you Sam, but I just couldn't compete with Phil Hunter could I?' Stuart spat.

'No, I love Phil and I guess getting back together with you made me realise that I couldn't love you in the way I love Phil. I love Phil and he loves me, we're getting married in the Caribbean and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Come on lets go,' Sam replied, turning to Phil.

Phil didn't move. 'Come on Phil, don't rise to him,' Sam said.

Phil took Sam's hand and they went outside the hotel. 'We'll book into another hotel for tonight shall we?' He asked.

Sam nodded. 'I love you Phil,' she replied.

'I love you too,' Phil said and kissed Sam passionately on the lips.

They hailed a taxi and got inside. She might've started the day as Stuart's fiancé but she finished it back where she wanted to be; with Phil.

**Well, that's it for this fic. I might do a sequel sometime in the future but 'cos I'm working on The Twelfth of Never and the sequel to that, Fairytale in New York, it might b a while b4 I continue this story. Plz press the big blue button 1 last time and review 4 me luv Gemz xx**


End file.
